Escamas de nieve
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Un secreto celosamente guardado. Un libro de cuentos modificado. Y una verdad inverosímil, esperando a ser revelada. Emma Swan/Mary Margaret-Snow White.


**Descargo:** Los personajes de once upon time no me pertenecen, desde luego. Aunque la trama sí, por lo tanto esta historia no se puede reproducir, copiar, ni vender para sacar rédito económico o cualquier otro fin.

 **Advertencia:** Mujer/Mujer. A pesar de que se trate de un Snow/Swan, el incesto es discutible, cuando lean el capítulo entenderán porque no lo recalco. Desde luego, algún lenguaje obsceno, y alguna escena subida de tono.

Por favor, si no te gusta la temática o la elección de la pareja, busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 _ **Escamas de nieve**_

—Lo estás haciendo demasiado lento—se quejó Blanca, respirando entrecortado.

—¿Tanto me extrañaste?—sonrió Emma, desprendiendo su preciosa blusa estampada, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Blanca se mordió el labio y sin poder soportarlo más, tomó su mano y la llevó directo a donde necesitaba.

—Oh…ya veo—exclamó la rubia, dejando de reír en el acto. Sí, podía notarlo. La situación era urgente—. Ven aquí—dijo con voz grave, quitando la mano de su entre pierna para sostenerla de un limpio movimiento, colocándola en su cadera.

Sosteniéndola firmemente de su trasero, Emma, la llevó colgada de su cuello hasta el otro extremo del apartamento. La sentó sobre la cómoda al costado de la escalera y la hizo levantar los brazos para quitarle la blusa con rapidez.

—Me enloqueces cuando me levantas así—habló en un susurro, acariciándole los brazos…esos firmes y fuertes brazos—. Dioses…quítatela— exigió, ayudándola a deshacerse de su chaqueta roja.

Emma obedeció, dejándose desnudar entre besos y caricias ansiosas.

—De acuerdo…—. Emma intentó recuperar el aliento—. Si esto es por los exámenes…ah…—gimió al momento que Blanca se bajaba de un salto de la cómoda para desprenderle los botones del pantalón—…quiero… que… los… tengas… todos… los… días—habló como pudo al verse despojada de sus apretados jeans.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe y una cabellera negra con dos pares de ojos abiertos como platos, las hizo congelarse…

Oh, no, Regina…Regina en el apartamento…Regina había ingresado sin anunciarse y ahora, las miraba boqueando.

Semi desnudas, petrificadas y sudando frío, sostuvieron el aliento a la espera de lo que se vendría.

—¡OH!—ahogó la morena, aun sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta, no animándose a soltarlo. La bufanda que llevaba puesta la estaba ahogando…¿o sería un posible desmayo por la impresión? A los apurones, se la quitó, liberando su cuello.

—¡Regina!—exclamó Emma, pero casi en un susurro. Desnuda…como había venido al mundo, a excepción de sus medias.

—¡Regina!—repitió Blanca, alejándose unos pasos de Emma.

—¡Oh, por todos los dioses!—negó, cerrando y abriendo los ojos un par de veces. ¿Estaba viendo lo que realmente creía? ¿Emma y Blanca…? ¿Blanca y Emma…? ¡Dioses! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Bueno…estaba claro lo que estaba pasando, pero…

Blanca se agachó a la carrera y comenzó a vestirse, lanzándole a Emma lo que ella misma le había quitado segundos antes. La rubia se colocó las bragas y los jeans de un salto y se volvió a poner la musculosa blanca, enredándose en un momento con sus propios brazos.

Regina parecía una estatua, rígida y siguiendo los movimientos de amabas, incapaz de salir del apartamento o de desaparecer. Ahí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta aun abierta, permaneció hasta que Emma, rompió el silencio sepulcral.

—Si vas a quedarte, cierra la puerta—señaló el pasillo, haciendo una seña con sus cejas.

Lo único que les faltaba era montar un espectáculo, alertando a los vecinos.

—¿Y Henry?—por fin articuló la morena, cerrando por fin la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Qué con Henry?—frunció la frente Blanca.

No salía del colegio hasta las cinco, Regina lo sabía. Y el reloj sobre la repisa marcaba las cuatro y diez. Por lo tanto, ¿qué con Henry?

—¿Regina?—dijo Emma con cautela. Se la notaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¡Oh, por todos los reinos!—estalló de pronto, tomándose el rostro—. Tocas a Henry y te juro que te despellejo viva—amenazó con la mirada desdibujada.

—¿Acaso estás Loca?—inquirió Emma completamente escandalizada.

Esto era nuevo. Jamás había sugerido tal cosa…¿Cómo podía desvariar de esa manera?

—¡Regina! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?—reprendió Blanca en tono agudo, sin poder creer el disparate que estaba sugiriendo.

—Y…yo que sé. Tú y tu hija…Emma y tú…¿Cómo quieren que reaccione?—inquirió sin saber que sentir ni cómo proceder.

—No sé si reírme por la estupidez que acabas de decir o lanzarte la mesa por los aires—dijo Emma, negando y dándose la vuelta para no acotar más nada.

—Ustedes están juntas…son madre e hija…están juntas de juntas…de acostarse juntas…—enredó las palabras, tratando de analizar en voz alta lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

—Respira y siéntate, ¿quieres?—se acercó Blanca, arrastrando una silla con ella.

—Tendremos que matarla. Esta vez sí que tendremos que hacerlo—advirtió Emma con las manos en su cintura y dando vueltas como un león enjaulado.

—¡Emma!—exclamó Blanca, mirándola de golpe.

—Es la única idea que se me ocurre… ¡Mírala! ¡Está desacatada!—señaló a Regina que no había decidido sentarse y miraba la silla como si fuera un objeto extraño y de otro mundo —. Lo regará por todo Storybrooke. Se lo contará a todos—quiso hacerle entender—. ¡Ya estoy harta!

—¿Puedes dejar de decir que piensas matarme?—reaccionó, pero solo por un instante —. Solo necesito un momento…—habló casi murmurando.

—Ves, solo necesita un momento—repitió Blanca, observando a su mujer para que aguardara unos minutos más antes de actuar.

—¿Y de qué estás harta? ¿De mí? ¿De qué venga a ver a mi hijo?—chilló de repente con ojos acusadores—. Ustedes no son un buen ejemplo para Henry—aseguró, irguiendo su postura.

—No lo entiende…no lo entenderá jamás—renegó Emma, bajando sus hombros con gesto derrotado.

—¿Tú y David?—ahogó de improvisto.

—¿Qué?—formuló Blanca, dispuesta a disipar sus dudas.

—¿Te das cuenta por qué la idea de matarla? Tendremos que explicarle…otra vez—bufó Emma a punto de patear el sillón que tenía delante.

—¿Explicarme? ¿Qué tienen para explicar? ¿Cómo que otra vez?—interrogó Regina sin entender absolutamente nada. Parecía que su cerebro había sufrido un corto circuito repentino.

—Regina…—se aproximó Blanca, con la intensión de comenzar a contarle lo que en realidad ya sabía y no recordaba—. Yo no estoy con David…hace más de un año que ya no estamos juntos—habló lento y con pausa.

—No sé para que te molestas—opinó Emma, soplando con exageración.

—Pero…¿Cómo que no están juntos? Me estas mintiendo descaradamente—recriminó, evidenciando los hechos que aseveraban la mentira—. Te vi esta misma mañana en Granny y a los besos. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no estás con él?.

—Y aquí vamos…—Emma juntó sus manos, mirando el techo del apartamento.

—No era David, Regina—contó Blanca, cerrando los ojos por in instante.

—¿C…como que no era David? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Blanca?

—David se fue de Storybrooke hace un año y medio. Él está en el bosque encantado—soltó lo más sutil que pudo, considerando las circunstancias.

—¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que está en el bosque encantado?—se atragantó con su propia pregunta.

—Parece una película repetitiva—dijo la rubia, torciendo los labios, completamente en desacuerdo…Ya sabían cómo iba a terminar la charla, era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Así es.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada. Lo vi esta mañana—jadeó Regina con su entrecejo fruncido a más no poder.

—No, no viste a David—contradijo Blanca, con infinita paciencia.

—Acláramelo de una vez porque, de verdad, no comprendo de qué demonios hablas—exigió.

—El David que todos ven cada día; el que vive conmigo, me lleva al trabajo, y me acompaña siempre…es Emma—enumeró con un pequeño suspiro al finalizar.

—Y se lo dijiste. ¡Fantástico!—despotricó Emma, una vez más—. No puedo creer que te esfuerces. Sabes que no funcionará.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Nos vio. Tal vez esta vez sí funcione. No lo sabemos—se giró para enfrentarla.

—Aun estoy aquí, no me esfumé…todavía. No hablen como si estuvieran solas—. Regina las señaló a ambas.

—Sacaré el frasco—dijo Emma, dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta del placar.

—¿Qué frasco? ¿De qué hablan?—se alarmó, siguiendo los movimientos de la otra madre de su hijo.

—Tranquila, ya lo entenderás—mintió Blanca con una sonrisa forzada.

Emma tenía razón…Regina seguía negada a escucharlas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?—gruñó, apuntando el pequeño frasco verdoso que traía en su mano.

—Te lo beberás—dijo Emma sin rastro de negociación.

—No, no tomaré eso—chilló al verla acercarse cada vez más.

—Será…solo…un momento—forcejeó para reducirla en el suelo.

Blanca se dio la vuelta. A pesar de haberlo vivido unas cuantas veces, la escena no dejaba de resultarle desagradable. Era injusto…Regina no tenía la culpa.

—¡Suéltame! ¡NO!—gritó la morena, lanzando patadas al aire mientras Emma, se sentaba en su estomago, abriéndole la boca a la fuerza.

—Eso es…bébelo—asintió después de ver que tragaba el líquido.

Cinco segundos después y sin dejar de luchar hasta el último instante, cayó en un sueño profundo, permitiéndole alzarla con esfuerzo y colocarla sobre la cama.

—Pensé que esta vez…me equivoqué—calló Blanca, observando a su antigua enemiga, ajena al desastre.

—No te preocupes—besó su frente, sosteniéndole las mejillas—. ¿Cuántas veces lo has intentado? ¿Unas quince? Capaz la numero dieciséis es la vencida—la animó, pero sin verdadera convicción.

—Odio hacer esto cada vez que nos vemos en un apuro—confesó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé, tampoco es de mi agrado, pero…no es el momento. No están listos—dijo con seriedad.

—¿Algún día lo estarán?

—No lo sé. Espero que sí—. Se encogió de hombros. Realmente no sabía que pensar.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde su llegada a Storybrooke. Dos años desde que había roto la maldición, y otro tanto que estaba saliendo con Blanca…¿Cómo saber cuál era el momento apropiado?

—No lo aceptarán jamás. Viste la cara de Regina…estaba horrorizada, asqueada.

—Es comprensible. Ellos no saben lo que nosotras sabemos. Es lógico que reaccionen así—tranquilizó, tomándola de la mano.

—¿Y si hablamos de una vez por todas?—propuso como tantas otras veces.

—¡No! ¿Estás loca?—negó fervientemente.

No era una opción. Por lo menos, no ahora. No estaba preparada para lidiar con una posible extinción en masa. Porque sí, eso era lo que sucedería si habían la boca. Blanca sería llevada a juicio y ella enloquecería, tratando de impedirlo.

—Perdón…tienes razón. Solo estoy soñando en voz alta—se disculpó, apenada.

Los habitantes de Storybrooke, no estaban listos. Aun no estaba preparado para conocer la verdadera historia. Porque no era como se la habían contado. El libro de cuento, del que Henry no se despegaba ni por un segundo, era una farsa. Estaba mal narrado y completamente equivocado. Los sucesos habían sido modificados, cambiados.

—Pondré agua para un té—dijo más para apaciguar sus nervios que por las ganas de beber esa infusión.

Emma asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, al verla ir a la cocina. Dándose la vuelta, se dejó caer en el sillón. Dioses, esto era una pesadilla sinfín …Y mientras Regina dormía con la respiración acompasada, por un momento se imaginó como sería si se animaran a develar la verdad... explicándoles a todos que no eran madre e hija. Que Blanca había perdido su embarazo, treinta años atrás. Que Blancanieves y el príncipe, desesperados por el dolor, llegaron a una cueva para cometer lo impensado. Que segados por el anhelo de ser padres, robaron un huevo a una de las mujeres más poderosas del bosque encantado con la intención de criar a esa niña como suya. Que con la ayuda de Ramplestiltskin, habían logrado que todos creyeran que esa bebé era la princesa esperada y deseada…Y años después, por medio de un trato, ese mismo hombre les facilitó la veintena de frascos que ocultaban en el armario y también el brazalete para cambiar su apariencia, que guardaba como un tesoro en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta roja.

Y ahí, en su cabeza, podía imaginarse la exclamación generalizada…Si, Maléfica era su madre. Por eso tenía magia. Por eso era rubia de ojos azules y de complexión fuerte, y por eso tenía un temperamento de los diez mil demonios…no por David, sino por su madre biológica. Una madre que aun seguía atrapada debajo de la ciudad. Una madre que estaba a la espera de ser liberada para vengarse…vengarse de la que ahora era su mujer. No, no podía permitirlo. En su infancia había soñado miles de veces rencontrarse con sus padres, y en la actualidad estaba haciendo lo humanamente posible para que eso no sucediera. Con la palabra ironía, se quedaba corta. Y desde luego que quería tener una relación con la mujer que le dio la vida. Abrazarla, contarle como fue su infancia, saber sus orígenes, preguntarle por su padre, decirle que la necesitó con desesperación…pero no si eso implicaba perder a Blanca…Todo era un maldito desastre.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Blanca, preocupada.

Apoyó las dos tazas humeantes sobre la mesa ratona y la miró, aguardando una respuesta.

—Algo así—torció los labios, frotándose el rostro.

—Perdóname—pidió con los ojos vidriosos y estrujándose las manos.

Había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida. Con David habían robado la niña de otra persona para perderla en menos de veinticuatro horas. Regina y su maldición habían sido el recordatorio que en esta vida todo se paga. Aunque si era sincera con ella misma, jamás iba a estar lista para una redención. Le había arruinado la vida a una mujer, quitándole lo más preciado, y en consecuencia, le había destrozado la vida a Emma…aunque ella no lo admitiera jamás, esa era la realidad. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de tal atrocidad? Cada día que pasaba se lo preguntaba una y otra vez.

—Shh…ven aquí—dijo estirando su mano desde el sillón para que se acercara—. ¿Vas a disculparte cada vez que intentamos explicárselo a Regina? Creí que lo habíamos superado—murmuró Emma, sentándola en sus piernas.

Era la mujer que había elegido. Y sí, la había secuestrado cuando era un bebé, pero nadie era perfecto. En ese entonces, era una madre que había perdido a su hija e hizo lo imposible para volver a sentirla con ella. ¿Estuvo mal, errado y cruel?, sí, desde luego, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo. La amaba con el alma. La conoció como Mary Margaret y luego la amó con más intensidad siendo Blanca. No podía culparla, no lo haría.

—Todo esto es mi culpa—expresó mortificada.

—Deja de decirlo, por favor—suplicó, abrazándola con fuerza, demostrándole lo fundamental que era en su vida. La amaba con locura, con cada fibra de su ser. No iba a renunciar a ella por un pasado tormentoso, que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar.

La respiración de Regina se agitó y Emma y Blanca, se levantaron del sillón para acercarse a la cama.

—¿Qué…qué me ocurrió?—preguntó arrugando su rostro, y mirando la habitación con clara confusión—. ¡Ay!, me estalla la cabeza—dijo haciendo un gesto de punzada mientras se levantaba del colchón, sentándose con lentitud.

—Te desmayaste—contó Emma con tranquilidad, recuperando la compostura.

Regina debía creérselo y como siempre, debían actuar a la altura.

—Tal vez comiste algo que te cayó mal—opinó Blanca con rostro convencido.

—Mmm…sí, puedes ser—contestó, no recordando nada de lo que había ocurrido—. Gracias por no alarmar a Henry y por no llevarme al hospital…odio ese sitio. Whale es un completo inepto—despotricó, logrando ponerse en pie. Estaba un poco mareada, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

—De nada. No lo creímos necesario. Tu semblante era bueno. Deducimos que solo necesitabas un poco de reposo—explicó Emma, encogiéndose de hombros.

La mentira se había convertido en una rutina. Ya se sabían de memoria el discurso repetido.

—Lo siento. No sé que me pasó—habló con la voz aun ronca, abotonándose el saco negro que llevaba puesto.

—No te disculpes. Solo fue un desmayo—la tranquilizó Blanca—. Cuando Henry regrese, le diremos que vaya por tu casa. Podrían cenar juntos—se le ocurrió decir, buscando con la mirada la aprobación de su compañera. Esta asintió de inmediato.

—Es una buena idea—se alegró, dirigiéndose a la salida—. Saluden a David de mi parte—dijo, despidiéndose.

—Lo haremos—contestó la rubia, suspirando.

La puerta se cerró como tantas otras veces. Y como tantas otras veces, el apartamento quedó en completo silencio.

Emma caminó hasta la cama y se acostó, colocando dos almohadas debajo de su cabeza.

—Ven—pidió murmurando.

Blanca obedeció y ocupó su lado, descansado en su pecho. Amoldando su cuerpo y dejándose abrazar por esa mujer maravillosa…por esa mujer que le había regalado sin más un perdón que no merecía…

Dos miradas reflejadas, transmitiendo exactamente lo mismo. Dos almas unidas, amándose intensamente y anhelando con desesperación un imposible…un ilusorio, pero hermoso final feliz.

 **Fin? Ustedes que dicen?**

 **Alphania Hodel**

* * *

Nuevo Shot o nuevo Long? Haremos una cosa…Si esta mini historia llega a los 20 comentarios y por lo menos 25 seguidores, le doy una continuación, ¿qué les parece? Así sabré si gusta.

¿Maléfica madre de Emma? ¿Quién será el "padre"? Blanca y David robando un bebé. Y este ultimo yéndose de Storybrooke, ¿por qué?

Espero que les haya gustado. Abrazos.


End file.
